<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>直播 by Rimori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894024">直播</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori'>Rimori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MXM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>直播</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大抵是泰国kcon访谈直播的那一晚，金东贤说想和粉丝们在vlive上见见面，便和经纪人哥哥留在了录制直播的大楼里，在两人暂待的休息室，林煐岷滑动手机锁屏，眉头在看见接近午夜的时间后皱紧，他看了看金东贤眼下淡淡的乌青色，张嘴想让人先和自己回去，却被另一位经纪人推搡着后背，只能朝背对他排列蜥蜴软糖的弟弟提点几句别做太晚，还末听见对方清亮嗓音的回应，下一秒就不太滋味地看着电梯门关上。</p><p> </p><p>要是自己也能留下来、唔，在想什么呢。</p><p> </p><p>林煐岷抓了把和心情一同变得毛躁的头发，眼见大楼外是公司分配的保姆车，脚步在犹豫几步后，又再次往外头直走，“可是会害两人都被代表唠叨的。 ” 他噘起嘴小声嘟囔，拿着手机的手在钻进车厢时仍忙碌得很，恰恰忘了车门还要再弯点腰，才能避免脑袋一下子撞到框上——碰的一声，林煐岷痛呼起来，驾驶座的经纪人赶紧回头问人情况，便听到年龄要比自己小不了多少，二十五岁却在某些时候更像小孩的哥们应道</p><p> </p><p>“疼疼疼疼...哥能替我点小心心吗？我揉下额头...”</p><p> </p><p>啊～啊，傻孩子。经纪人哥意味深长地看了林煐岷一眼，接过电话后也像后者般敲击起屏幕，直到林煐岷俯身靠到车背，朝自己不好意思地笑笑后伸出手，才把手机交回人手上，画面是熟悉孩子撑着桌面凑近镜头，一副在好奇什么的样子，腮子因咀嚼软糖而鼓起，连好看的眼睛也睁得大大的，林煐岷和经纪人看见了，心心从离开房间就开始点的人满是欣慰地先发了声，“哎一古，我们东东好可爱——”多么低沉的声音在看见可爱事物后都能变得柔软起来，林煐岷坐回去后座，大大团的缩在窗边，捧着手机看金东贤又和粉丝们推介夜宵，终是在弟弟和宁静晚上相衬的说话声里安份下来——</p><p> </p><p>然后不到一小时便破功。</p><p> </p><p>经纪人趁停车的暇余，双手提前捂住耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>＃</p><p> </p><p>“雄啊，过来一下——”</p><p> </p><p>宿舍里正背对林煐岷，往锅里添加魔法调料煮面的田雄被突然唤到，拍住心口转过身，半月笑起来弯弯的细长眼睛便对上人严肃的眼神，他不忍地看着还泡在水中的方便面，终是咬牙熄了火，乖乖坐到餐桌旁的椅子。 “哎，煐岷哥。” 他应道。</p><p> </p><p>林煐岷在桌上十指交叉，抿紧唇无表情的样子平日只在公司开会时出现，虽然当时有七成都在云游，两成偷瞄喜欢的人，而一成是在代表的威压下认真听讲——而现在他的确有正事想说，但话到了嘴边，又觉得“直播通话时要留意言行。”，其实也不是什么有必要的提醒，而田雄已经处理得很好，大田line让一人直播而容易平淡的气氛活跃起来，应该是要夸夸新苗小熊的......害，自己在干什么呀，他在心里啧骂自己，话溜出来后成为了“——方便面分我一点。”，而队友的回应是一个面都泡胀了的哀怨眼神，便转身捣弄料理去。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，哥你现在像一只草太硬了嚼不到的羊驼。”</p><p> </p><p>言下之意是看着可怜巴巴的，从浴室出来的朴佑镇擦擦后脑勺的头发，颇有兴趣地打量下一秒想伸出手趴在餐桌叹气的哥哥，林煐岷正想反驳几句维护下年长者的威严，忙内的大嗓门便从不远处的房间传来，怎么还没睡——队内的父亲担当捏了捏鼻梁摇头，而小儿子们则在人下一句后齐刷刷地看向声音来源。</p><p> </p><p>“东东尼说会带宵夜回来耶，你们要吃什么？”</p><p>“烤猪蹄！”</p><p>“蜂蜜烧鸡——啊，还是双倂个炸的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>李大辉低着头在手机打字，好像没能听见林煐岷的回复，就在门边探出小小的脑袋，朝客厅的哥哥们再展示坚持不懈上vocal课的成果，“煐～岷～哥—— ！”眼睛圆滚滚地看着泄了气扁巴巴的林煐岷，而后者则朝他摆摆手示意不用了，一旁的朴佑镇挑挑眉，手放在嘴边向李大辉喊道“煐岷哥他说要一颗水蜜桃～”，不等话里人反应过来，就溜到厨房那儿，揽过田雄肩膀替人拯救方便面。</p><p> </p><p>“熊尼啊...”</p><p>“佑镇啊...别这样看过来嘛...”</p><p> </p><p>还要一颗水蜜桃，哥你懂的吧？就在店里多转几圈吧～<br/>挑选好爱心颜色，李大辉按下了发送键。</p><p> </p><p>＃</p><p> </p><p>“我回来了——”</p><p> </p><p>金东贤提着一袋热乎的夜宵踏进玄关时，宿舍已经是静悄悄的无人回应，“那就过一会放到冰箱里，明天替孩子们热热好了。”他想，然后弯腰摄手摄脚换上拖鞋，踩着猫步往开了暖黄地灯的客厅走去，才要直穿客厅前往厨房，就看到沙发上呼噜呼噜睡着的大号面包，海盐牛油口味。</p><p> </p><p>“哥，煐岷哥——回房间睡吧。” 他在茶几上放下袋子，先是呆呆看了会对方温顺的睡颜，强忍住想要戳一戳那脸颊肉的冲动，手移到人肩膀拍拍，轻声唤起哥哥名字。</p><p> </p><p>意外地没有反应。</p><p> </p><p>可能是因为行程太忙，都能睡得那么熟啦。听着像小朋友般软绵绵的呼吸声，金东贤扯出苦笑，他小心替林煐岷拨开垂在眼前的碎发，想起很久以前他们还在同一个房间时，哥哥一次醒来后眼睛红红的，原来是被漂染后变得粗硬的头发扎到了，年长者不想让弟弟担心，睁着下垂眼也不说话，最后他忍住笑意，凑过去替人吹吹的事——“哥该幸庆我看见了～”他蹲在沙发一旁，语气是他们还在MXM时，做了什么好事的年少者要哥哥夸夸的得意，随后又像善变的小孩低落起来</p><p> </p><p>“你知道吗，在听到我们俩能一起直播时，我真是超超超高兴的——”</p><p>“没料到会是访谈...所以我在结束后就和经纪人哥哥说留下来开新直播——”</p><p>“煐岷哥会不会也能一起呢，果然还是那个答案。”</p><p> </p><p>金东贤没有再说下去，他重新站起身，张开手估摸了下林煐岷的体型，心想要用抱的还是捞的好，所幸的是哥哥没有像自己持续长高，他还是能像之前录制练舞室视频时抱起对方，甚至比当初更要牢牢将人贴在怀里，于是驾轻就熟地，金东贤横抱起睡梦中的林煐岷，把人送回去那比沙发更要舒适的床铺。</p><p> </p><p>“晚安喔，好好休息。”</p><p> </p><p>弟弟整理好翻揭的被角，正要轻手关上门的时候，被子里传来了哥哥闷闷的细声梦呓。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，我也想...出现在东东尼的直播里...zZZ”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>